Wednesday Night
by EvilGinger1190
Summary: On Wednesday nights, Hermione seeks time away from being part of the Golden Trio in favor of a Muggle karaoke bar.


Author's Note: Cute little fluffy plot bunnies just love to hop about. Here I am, trying my best to keep writing my chapter for Wars and What Ifs, and the silly cottontail decides to annoy me.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Never have, never will. Please don't sue. You wouldn't get much.

Hermione stepped into the Muggle bar, hoping to get away from her best friends for a while. As much as she loved them dearly, she couldn't stand to be next to them every second of every day.

She came here every Wednesday night. It was karaoke night in the small sports bar and, more than once, she had felt a desperate urge to chuck the microphone, and its holder, through the window.

It didn't matter, though. It was the one place she knew of that her friends wouldn't show their faces. And Wednesday nights quickly became her escape from the world.

The bouncer waved her in, knowing her well enough to not need to see identification. The waitresses waved at her in passing. A few of the other regulars shouted their greetings over the music.

And then there was the DJ. Who would've thought that Draco Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, pureblood, and hater of all things Muggle, would DJ karaoke in a Muggle sports bar on a weeknight?

Of course, Hermione never questioned it to his face. And Draco never brought it up. They were content to act like they had only recently met, due to Hermione's visits to his work, and thus built up a sort of weekly friendship.

They teased each other constantly. She asked about his job, if he was going to be at any other bars, though they both knew she would never visit him anywhere but their current haunt. He asked about her boyfriend, and she would lie through her teeth, saying they were happy, even though she had no such boyfriend.

And so it went, week after week, and they both grew fond of Wednesday nights in the always half empty bar.

This week, Hermione was on a mission. She would eat, drink, and sing her heart out and by Merlin himself, she was going to forget Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter for a night.

Draco could tell that something was up the second he saw a waitress bring her a shot. Hermione never ordered shots. He only ever saw her with water or a soft drink.

Starting up the week's popular song for whatever awful, drunken singer had just taken his microphone, he headed over to her table.

"Mione, what's up? You seem upset." The way his storm grey eyes bore into her own chocolate ones gave her no choice but to be honest.

"It's Ron and Harry, Drake. I'm sick of them thinking that just because I've always been there, I will be there every second of every day. Harry has Ginny now, so it's not so bad. But Ron! He honestly told me tonight that even though he went on a date last Friday, he knew I'd always be there for him and that if it doesn't work out for him with Eloise, he and I can always get married. As if I wouldn't date people and get married myself, and not to him! I am not waiting for him, pining for him. I don't even like him! At least, not in the way that he thinks I do. I like him as my best friend, certainly, but he's like my brother. I have no romantic attraction to him. He's a right git, you know. And I need another drink."

She finally took a breath. Draco couldn't help but laugh. She was worked up and ranting over Potter and Weasley to him, of all people.

"Look, Mione, I'm going to go and sing because these drunk bints begged a song. After that, I'll throw on a rotation of regular music and you and I can talk. Yeah?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

And the night went on. Hermione and Draco would talk between songs, though Draco would be sure to take time to talk to other customers in order to keep up appearances. Hermione ranted and Draco listened and laughed.

Every week, Hermione would take her leave about an hour before the karaoke stopped, to be sure to get some sleep before the following work day. This night found her helping Draco clean up his equipment and carry it out to the parking lot.

"I cannot believe I'm going to ask this of Draco Malfoy, but where's your car?" Hermione giggled at the thought of Draco having something so decidedly Muggle as a car.

"Honestly, Mione. You should know me better than that." He threw a smirk over his shoulder and snuck behind the bar.

A few whispered charms later and all of his equipment was shrunk, feather light, and thrown into his backpack.

"Of course. I should've realized. Well, I'd best get home now. It's quite late. Would you walk me to the Apparation point?"

Draco chuckled and took her arm.

"Sure, love."

When they got to the designated back alley, Draco didn't let go of her arm, as she had expected. Instead he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and molding her body to his.

He pulled away first.

"Mione, don't ever let Weasley speak to you like you are his second choice, his fall back. You should never be a fall back. Don't forget that." He gently brushed his lips to hers again and made to leave.

"See you next week, Drake." Hermione smiled at him.

"It's a date."

When Hermione dreamt that night, it was of Draco's voice singing to her, Draco's lips on hers, and the shocked faces of her best friends when they found out why she spent Wednesday nights away from them.

A/N: Ok, so yeah. I know they're OOC, particularly Draco, but I could see this happening in the future. I can see Hermione needing some time away from the boys and using a Muggle bar to do it. And Draco can be explained, but I'm just not sure I want to. Maybe if you want it, I'll add to the story, but right now it's a one shot.

Yes, I go sing karaoke on Wednesday nights and the teasing and talking bit is repeated between me and the DJ every week. I couldn't help it. It just seemed the perfect pretense for a story. This one is dedicated to Justin, my favorite snarky, smarmy, bad joke telling, Canadian beer drinking, Flogging Molly singing DJ. 3


End file.
